Everthing's Changed
by deanandcas
Summary: Taco Bell? Ladies undergarments? How far someone will go for love? follow the mortal instruments gang  give or take a few  on a wild adventure were things are different and very funny! features unusual pairings R&R please.
1. walmart demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything, but I want too :P

I'm not perfect so there will be mistakes

Max P.O.V

"Hey Clare-bear" said Magnus, as he slung his arm over Clary's shoulder. Magnus was Clary's boyfriend, and an awesome one at that. "Hey Maggie" said Clary, kissing him on the cheek in return. "Get a room" Max grumbled as he trudged pass the happy couple. Max had a crush on clary, a huge crush. "What was that pretty boy?" Magnus called after him. "You hurt me!" max's voice dripped with sarcasm. As he walked away he could hear clary telling Magnus to be nicer. Grinning, he made his way down the hall.

He had only gotten a little ways when Isabelle and her girlfriend attacked him from behind. They tackled him to the floor, arms flailing and legs wildly kicking. Aline straddled him while Isabelle's hand clamped over his mouth. "Shhhhhh" they whispered, picking him up and carrying him to Isabelle's room. What did they want from me?

Once they were in Isabelle's room, they set him down. "Thanks" he grumbled, smoothing out his rumpled clothes while walking over to a chair. He took a seat and they began talking. "We knew you'd freak, so we captured you," Isabelle started. "We going to give you a makeover!" Aline's raspy voice chimed in. "ISABELLE, ALINE! HOW COULD YOU?" Max shrieked.

Isabelle had started to protest but Clary and Magnus came bursting in. "What's wrong?" Clary asked. "They're giving me a makeover!" Max whined, knowing that Clary had a soft spot for him. He also knew Magnus agreed to whatever Clary says and, if he could get Jace in here, he would defiantly agree with him.

"It's ok, Max" Clary soothed, pulling him into a hug. Even though Max was 13 and she was 17, she was still so short that the top of his head came up to the bottom of her neck. Max nodded into her smooth skin and moved his arms to encircle her, his hands slipping to the bottom of her back. "Hey! Pretty boy, could your hands be any lower?" Magnus interrupted. "Magnus," Clary chided "He's just a kid!" Magnus huffed "Think whatever you want." The conversation was getting heated so Isabelle butted in "Let's go Max!" damn! Max thought "I'll only go if Clary comes and I get to pick out stuff for her to try on" Max said, thinking of all the stuff he could put Clary in. "I'd pay to see Max picking out girls clothes" Jace's voice rang from the doorway. "Fine, we'll all go" Magnus concluded, and before anyone could interrupt they were at the mall.

First, Max went to the food court. "What?" he said to Isabelle's disapproving glare "I'm hungry." Jace, grinning, added "Me too!" Clary piped up "we have tons of time to shop Iz, might as well stop now" so they split up to grab some food.

Iz P.O.V

Isabelle walked up to a&w "What is this?" she said to the man while looking over the menu disapprovingly. "It's a&w, girly" Isabelle shot daggers at him, really looking for the first time. He was slender and fit the nerdy stereotype. Pimples and freckles dotted his face, his eyes looked fake, most likely the work of contacts. "Excuse me?" Isabelle said "she leaned over the counter "no one calls me girly" THWAP! A hit from her purse and her menacing voice made him take a step back, she smiled inwardly to herself. "C'mon Aline," she said to Aline who had been standing there quietly the whole time "Hurry up and order"

Jace P.O.V

"Hello and welcome to McDonalds, my name is Kealie, how can I help you?" she batted her eye lashes flirtatiously but it looked more like she had an eye twitch. "MacDonald's? What kind of name is that? But, pickers can't be choosers so hi, I'll have whatever that is" Jace said pointing to a big mac "And something to drink, what about you Max?" the girl looked at Jace like he was stupid, but he had never seen a MacDonald's before, was that how you said it, MacDonald's? "I'll have some fries and a drink please" max said "Awww how cute!" Kellie, if that was her name, said, squeezing Max's cheek. "How much do we owe you?" Jace asked absently. "For you guys...free." she said with a wink while setting our food down. "Thank you!" Max called as we walked away. While Max was saying goodbye, Jace noticed her number stuck to the bottom of Max's drink. Wow, he thought

Magnus P.O.V

We arrived at some place called Taco Bell. An interesting name, I suppose. "Hi, I'm Simon" he said to Clary with a wink. "What do you want Clary?" Magnus said keeping his voice light, putting an arm around Clary and shooting daggers at this Simon character all at the same time. "I'll have a..." Clary started talking but Magnus kept his eyes on the guy, watching his every move. It was clear he got the message because he looked at Clary only in a business way. "What would you like Magnus? Magnus? Hello?" she said waving her small hand in front of his face. Magnus shook his head to clear the fuzziness and said "I'll have the same thing."

Max P.O.V.

They all sat down and started eating. "So..." Max started but Clary cut him off "Max, you know better than to talk with your mouth full." I looked at the table guiltily. "What's wrong with that?" Jace asked after stuffing his mouth full of food just to annoy Clary. "It's impolite." Clary stated matter-of-factly "When are men ever polite?" Jace questioned. Clary rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Jace grinned at the victory then continued to eat.

"Now that we're finished eating, lead the way Max" Isabelle said. Max rolled his eyes then set off. They arrived at Wal-Mart a couple minutes later "Wal-Mart?" Isabelle practically screamed "Classy, huh?" max asked, and then started walking. "This should be fun" Jace whispered to Magnus. He nodded in agreement. Suddenly Max stopped walking, causing everyone to bump into him and fall down. "Ma-" Isabelle started complaining but max silenced her. "Eidolon Demons" Max whispered. As if they heard it's name, they turned around to face them.

Jace, Clary, Magnus, Max, Isabelle, and Aline all crouched down into position. They probably looked really stupid to mundanes but they didn't care. "CHARGE!" Jace screamed and they charged.


	2. I like you, Clary

The demons saw them coming and took off towards woman's undergarments. Jace smirked and ran after them. They all pushed through racks of clothing, groups of woman, and sales ladies. Old ladies swung their purses at them but they just dodged the blows. "Split up!" Isabelle yelled. Max, Jace, and Magnus ran to the toy section while Isabelle and Clary ran to the frozen goods.

Jace P.O.V.

Jace and Magnus made a bee-line for the toy section, particularly the foam swords and Max grabbed a water pistol that was for some reason, full. Sword, and water pistol, in hand they charged. Dodge, jab, jump. That was Jace's plan. And every once in a while he would switch it up so when the demon expected dodge he would jump or jab.

Isabelle P.O.V.

Isabelle and Clary ran for the frozen goods, or cold stuff isle if you want to call it that. Clary grabbed some Mentos and root beer, though Isabelle doesn't know why and she grabbed some whip cream. Jace, Magnus, and Max were already in combat so we ran at top speed to help. Isabelle sprayed whip cream while Clary dropped packs of Mentos into root beer then sprayed.

The demons realized that they were outnumbered so they ran. We dropped our stuff and followed them to the children's section.

Magnus P.O.V.

The demons retreated to the children's section so we followed. Magnus saw Clary and Isabelle grab some stuffed toys, so he grabbed some bouncy balls. Jace and Max grabbed some picture books. We were losing them so Magnus shouted "Look! Scooters!" we all hoped on a scooter and were gaining. Magnus was watching some demons to he didn't notice the ramp. He and his scooter went flying right into a pile of stuffies. Magnus rolled put and kept going.

We found them cowering behind half of Wal-Mart's security guards. "Get out." one demanded. "Those demons are going to kill you if we don't kill them first." Max shouted. We all nodded in agreement. "You really need to get out, you can come back in a month or when you're sober. Whichever come's last." nobody moved so the guards took a what-was-supposed-to-be-menacing step forward. "I laugh in the face of danger, HA!" Jace yelled. We all started cracking up and fell to the floor laughing. "Jace-you-HA!" Clary said and we all started laughing harder remembering yet again of what he just said. The security guards stood there until we could form complete sentences. "Ok, you've had your fun, time to go." another one said making a shooing motion with his hands "Look security chumps," Isabelle started "We are not gonna get pushed around by YOU, so back OFF!" she put her hands on her hips as if challenging them to make a good come back "Whatever you guys are on, I hope it wears of soon" the first guy said, advancing. The gang looked at each other and ran.

Clary P.O.V.

We all ran left because there was no right. We could hear them shouting but we just kept running. We rounded a corner then split up, the guys circling to try and catch the demons and Isabelle and Clary trying to lure the guards away. We ran to the ladies clothes and grabbed some new clothes. Slipping them on, we started running again.

Max P.O.V.

The demons were long gone by the time we got there so we found the girls and slowly walked out of Wal-Mart. "Well, that was fun" Max said. "Told you" said Jace to Magnus. "You were right, Jace. But this is the first, and last time, get it, got it, good." Magnus replied. "Huh?" they all asked. Magnus shrugged in response. "We should go to Pandemonium tonight!" Max said. "I'm too tired Max, how about you guys?" they all nodded in agreement except for Clary. "I would love to go Max." Max beamed "Thanks Clary!" he said giving her a big hug. She chuckled in response "Your welcome Max." Max couldn't wait; he was going to Pandemonium alone with Clary!

Magnus P.O.V.

Clary was going to Pandemonium with Max! What else could go wrong in this world? Suddenly, Jace bumped into a really hot chick. "Hello" he said seductively. "Hi" she said shyly. He slipped her his number and whispered "Call me later, babe." oh great! That's what else goes wrong when you're in my world. Whoopee!

Isabelle P.O.V.

"Clary! We need to get you ready for your date with Max!" Isabelle called. "Isabelle! It's not a date!" Clary protested. "Whatever" Isabelle shrugged "You still need to get ready." Clary sighed and sat down. "Can I at least have a nap before you play Barbie doll on me?" Isabelle glared then left the room silently.

Clary P.O.V.

No sooner had Isabelle left the room than Clary heard a knock on the door. She sighed and got up. Opening the door, someone crashed into her. She felt arms lift her up and pin her against the door. His head was buried in her neck so she couldn't see the face but she recognised from the golden hair that it was Jace. "Jace? I think you might have the wrong room." Clary said. "Is this your room?" Jace asked looking up and hitting her with the full force of his golden eyes. "Yes" Clary answered expecting him to leave after that. "Then I'm in the right room." Jace stated. Clary stared at Jace with questioning eyes, and then he started to explain. "I like you Clary."


	3. dancing

Jace P.O.V.

Clary's eyes widened "I have to go Jace, but we'll talk later." She started to turn around but Jace pressed his body into her to keep her from moving. "You have 5 more minutes Clary" Jace said without bothering to check the clock. Clary was just about to reply but a knock sounded. "Clary, time to go!" Isabelle's muffled voice came through the door. "Saved by the bell" she whispered to Jace then to Isabelle she yelled "Coming!"

Jace watched as she strapped on 3 inch stilettos over her skinny jeans. She had on a purple tank top and leather jacket on top that hugged her curves nicely. Jace made a snap decision, "I'm coming" he stated. Clary froze her left boot half way on. "No Jace, you're not." she said, he could hear her anger bubbling. Jace started protesting but Clary spun around and in a second had him pinned against the wall. "No." she said in a flat tone then turned and left. Screw it, he thought I'm going.

Max P.O.V.

Max and Clary made their way to Pandemonium. The evening was silent except for the tapping rhythm of Clary's shoes, but he wasn't complaining. She looked sexy tonight.

They reached Pandemonium; Clary took one look at the line then grabbed Max's hand and led him to the front. "Play cool" she whispered. When Clary reached the security guard, Clary batted her eye lashes and smiled "Hi, would you mind doing a girl a favor?" the guard looked questiongly at Max "He's my brother, girl troubles you know?" she shrugged. "Right this way" the guard said and let them pass. They passed and Clary turned around and blew him a kiss. "Wow" Max said. "Nice job." Clary winked at him and they continued to the bar.

Max noticed that Clary still hadn't let go of his hand until Sebastian, the bartender handed her a drink. She let go of his hand to take a swig. "YOU READY TO PARTY MAX?" She yelled above the music. "HELL YA!" He screamed back. We clinked glasses and downed the shot.

Jace P.O.V.

Jace waited until Clary and Max got inside then walked up to the security guard. "Hey," he said, pretending to be out of breath. "That was my younger sister, can you let me in so I can keep an eye on her?" yeah, that will work he thought to himself. "Is she single?" the guy inquired. "Only if you let me in." he said with a smile. The guy held his arm back, signaling Jace was allowed in. He walked to the bar were Jace knew they, well at least she, would be.

Clary P.O.V.

Clary was drunk already. She was tipping back another shot when she felt hands encircle her. "Hey" a familiar, husky voice said. Jace. "Jace" she growled "What are you doing here?" He had just ruined Max's, not to mention Clary's, good time. "Seeing my favourite girl, of course." He said as if it were that obvious. "i told you we'll talk tomorrow." her words slurred together as she tried to push him away with a feeble hand. "One dance?" Jace pleaded. Clary huffed and he led her out to the dance floor.

Jace P.O.V.

Jace lead Clary to the dance floor. He pressed his front into her back and they swayed as one to the beat. Clary's hands found their way to his hair and grasped it tightly, pulling him closer. He involuntarily shivered while his hands unconsciously encircled her waist. The song ended and she walked back to Max without a second glance, leaving him there, gaping.

Clary P.O.V.

She walked away from Jace without looking back. She admits, it was harsh but she had to show him she didn't want him, even though she did. But tonight she was just going to forget about all her problems. That's why she grabbed Max's hand for the second time that night and they headed out to the dance floor.

Max P.O.V.

Clary grabbed his hand and all of a sudden they were swaying to the beat. Max decided to just go with it, so he pressed himself closer and enjoyed himself.

They had been dancing for who knows how long when Sebastian came up to us. "Can I borrow Clary for a dance or two?" he asked. Max grudgingly let go of Clary and she stumbled into him. Then they started to dance. Max just walked back over to the bar and watched.

Clary P.O.V.

Dancing with Sebastian was alright but she enjoyed dancing with Max the most. He seemed so carefree and like he wasn't trying to impress her or get in her pants. He was just there to have fun.

So after a couple songs with Sebastian she untangled herself from him and walked over to Max. She plopped down on his lap and began to twirl a stray piece of hair. "Maxi," she whined. "I'm tired, can we go?" Max nodded and Clary started to get off him but she was drunk and started to tip. So Max picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

Clary was relishing in the smell of Max. He smelled like sweat, alcohol, and heaven. When he started cursing under his breath she asked, "What's wrong Maxi?" she looked up to see his face pinched. "Demon" he said. Clary blinked a couple of times then opened her mouth to speak but just closed it again after a few seconds.

Max P.O.V.

Max set Clary down and was just about to start fighting the demon when a blade came out of nowhere and hit the demon in the heart. Max turned around, ready to protect Clary if needed but found Jace standing in the dim glow of a streetlamp. "Thanks." Max murmured and bent down to pick up Clary. He started walking again and Jace fell into stride next to him

"No problem, little bro" Jace said, ruffling Max's hair. He tried to side-step but with Clary in his arms, it was almost impossible. "Let me take her." Jace suggested. "I'm fine!" Max inquired. "Ok, jeez. No need to get so...uptight about it." Jace said mockingly, putting his hands in the air in fake surrender.

Jace P.O.V

Max trudged up the stairs with Clary in tow, muttering curses and plotting silent revenge "Love you too little bro!" Jace called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm not little!" Max screeched, spinning around to face him. His face was bright red from anger. Ha! Jace thought.

Clary P.O.V.

Clary woke with a massive migraine. Ug, what happened? She thought. A knock sounded from the door "Clary!" an angels voice rang from the other side of the door. "Come in?" Clary wasn't sure if she wanted an angel in her room. But the door opened and Jace's golden head popped in. Clary grimaced "Oh, it's you."


	4. knitting needle boys

Jace P.O.V.

Jace saw Clary grimace. "What? Expecting an angel?" he asked. Her cheeks turned red and he had a feeling that might have been the case. He smiled, knowing that she thought he was an angel. "Phfft, naw." she said, turning her head away.

"I brought u something, ginger" Jace said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes held many questions but she sat up straighter. Jace took that as a yes and brought a little box of cinnamon hearts from behind his back. Clary's eyes widened and he shoved it into her hand.

Clary took it and set it down, never loosing eye contact with him. She started to lean in; Jace was frozen to the spot. At the last second she moved her mouth to him ear and whispered "Nice try, pretty boy." Clary knew he hate that nick name. Then she did the least expected thing, she slapped him, leaving a bright red flush on his right cheek.

She got up to leave but Jace grabbed her around the waist and sat her back down, right on his lap. "That wasn't very nice," Jace whispered, nibbling on her ear. "I like it."

Clary P.O.V.

He was whispering in her ear, his golden hair brushing Clary's temple. Jace surrounded her and she was starting to cave.

Isabelle P.O.V.

Isabelle was trying to find Aline but she couldn't. She had searched everywhere. So she decided to go to Magnus and see if he could find her.

Magnus Bane was not bad looking at all and had exquisite style.

Clary P.O.V.

The moment had started to get really intimate but thankfully Jace got called to help fight a demon.

Clary sat on her bed, drawing pad in her lap. She was examining the little cinnamon hearts container. She would never admit this to Jace, but cinnamon hearts were her favourite.

She decided to have one and she tried to take off the lid but it was stuck. So she tried again, and again. "It won't open!" she screamed in rage but just then the lid popped of and candy hearts spilled all over her. "Ugggg" and she fell back onto her bed.

Isabelle P.O.V.

Isabelle walked over to Magnus's place. She opened the front door and walked right in without bothering to knock. She was just about to round the corner but she heard Magnus speaking "Stitch 1, pearl 2. That's it! Keep working at it." Isabelle didn't know what to think of that. She poked her head around the corner and saw Magnus and a bunch of guys knitting! She knocked on the wall "Umm, is this a bad time to interrupt?" Magnus and all the guys heads snapped to the sound of her voice. "No not at all, Isabelle. What can I do for you?" Magnus cool facade remained while the rest of the guys were blushing bright red.

We walked down the long corridor, passing old paintings, Chairmen Meow, and lots of colourful, unidentified objects. "I'm having trouble finding Aline and I was wondering if you could use a spell to find her." Isabelle started. "Oh, I don't need a spell. Go back to my knitting group and ask for Alec, he will help you." Isabelle wasn't sure but she just said "Ok thanks Magnus." And set off for Alec.

Alec P.O.V.

Alec had just started working on his knitting again when he heard a female voice "Which one of you is Alec?" she sounded angry so Alec stood quickly. "You're Alec?" she asked pointing an accusing finger at him. He nodded and walked to her. "Magnus asked me to ask you about Aline."

Isabelle P.O.V.

Isabelle could've sworn he saw Alec's face light up when she said Magnus. "Follow me." Alec whispered. Isabelle barley caught it but she did so she followed Alec once again down the colourful hallway. Alec stepped into a room at the very end of the hallway it looked just like Magnus's warlock room. "You work for Magnus?" she questioned. "Yes," Alec responded while mixing some things together "I'm his assistant" she never knew Magnus had an assistant, but it was never out of the question.

….

"I'll take you to Aline." Said Alec after he was finished "Thanks Alec." And they set off for Aline. "You should hang out with us sometime." Isabelle said as she started to walk. "Us?" Alec questioned. "Me, Clary, Jace, Max, Aline, and Magnus." They rounded a corner and came face to face with a bar. "Ok" Alec said a bit too cheerfully

They found Aline in the bar, drinking away. "Aline!" Isabelle was shocked. "What?" Aline sayed, her glazed eyes finding Isabelle's face. "Oh. Isabelle…" Aline started. "Mmmmhh?" Isabelle hummed, putting her hands on her hips. "I….can explain." Aline was stuttering, not meeting her eyes. "Mmmmhh…." Isabelle repeated, then turned to Alec "Were leaving." Just when Aline was about to start talking, Isabelle spun around and cut her off "And you! Come on, were going home." They walked out of the bar, Isabelle fuming, Aline with her head down in drunken shame, and Alec, following ten steps behind.


End file.
